The Protector
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: She was always there, always watching him ever since she first realized he was just as human as she was. Vowing to protect the little innocence he has left, she in turn sacrifices her own. He calls her his guardian angel; the invisible person who saves him from the silence. Will it be too late by the time Draco finds out his protector is none other than the Mudblood Granger?


**Disclaimer: I own only the story; nothing else :( the characters belong to JK Rowling, and the song 'For You I Will' belongs to Monica. **

**A/N: Song-fics are my guilty pleasure! I have so much fun doing them, but I wanted sort of a personal challenge. I'm so used to listening to songs and picturing what I want, so I did something different, I called one of my best friends up, and said, "Kaimana, name a random song that you haven't heard in a long time." she named this song and the memory that made her laugh with it. So with this random song, I decided to do this(:**

**I hope you guys enjoy it… it's a bit… different… depressing… strong… and it shows a different side of Hermione from what I write, and from what JK wrote as well(:**

Start 8-5-12 at 447pm

For You I Will

_When you're feeling lost in the night,_

_When you feel your world just ain't right_

_Call on me, I will be waiting_

_Count on me, I will be there…_

Sitting in the corridor, she knew that if anyone were to walk into her she would be caught. Harry was the one who brought this to her attention. Nobody knew how she felt about him; she would have been killed already if they did. She knew that something was wrong with him; they all knew it, but nobody said anything… only Harry. So taking a leaf out of Harry's stalker book, she 'borrowed' the invisibility cloak, and followed him here. She didn't need the map to know this was where he was; Harry made it well known this was where he was always disappearing to.

Some nights the room would allow her inside with him. She would stand right by him without him knowing, and she would watch him cry. A part of her had always loved him; it was the same part of her that feared him. He would curl himself up on the filthy ground, and she would sometimes kneel next to him. When his shoulders started to shake with his shame and fear, she would start to reach out to hold him; wanting to let him know that she was there for him. But she always pulled away… she never gave in and held him. She knew his secret – she knew that Harry's suspicions were right, but she never told on him. She never let it slip out that she knew, and yet she continued to try and prove his innocence. She knew what he was, but she also knew how much he hated himself for bearing the mark of death. She's heard him shout at himself many times for willingly take it.

He hated himself for once wanting the mark. He didn't fight against it, or even cry the night he received it. In the beginning he always wore it with pride. It wasn't until the middle of the year that he realized just how truly sickening it was to be branded as one of them. He wished he could take it back, but it was too late now. There was no turning around where he came from. What was done was done, and he could only move forward. That was when she realized just how much she truly did love him.

Well, she always harbored a secret crush – one of those typical 'the good girl falls for the bad boys' type of stories, but this time was different. She saw a side of him that no one else ever did. She saw that he was just as human as she was. He cried when he thought no one was watching, he made mistakes, he had regrets, he was scared of the silence, and yet… he relished the silence. The silence was a frightening thing because it meant you were truly alone, but it was also a relief because it meant you didn't have to put on a show for anyone. There was nobody to put on a brave façade for, and it was in these silent moments that Hermione Granger fell in love with Draco Malfoy.

She started to watch him only to clear Harry's mind, but Hermione found something else in these secret trips. She found a reason to save Draco. Today was no different – she watched him get up from the Great Hall and leave, and she already knew where he was headed. So she got up, and followed him from far. When she reached the room though, he wasn't there. So she sat, waiting, allowing him his free space before he showed up to the place he dreaded the most. Sitting beneath the cloak, she realized she did this a lot. She waited for him now; haunting the places that she knew he would soon retire to. This wasn't the first time Hermione found herself waiting outside of the room for Draco, and a part of her didn't mind it.

She would wait for him no matter where he went. She would be by his side as he cried himself to sleep for as long as it took. And if the day came when he needed her to reveal herself, or to even reach out a cloaked hand to let him know he had someone watching over him, she would. She will always be there for him… waiting for when he needed her.

_Anytime the times get too tough,_

_Anytime your best ain't enough_

_I'll be the one to make it better,_

_I'll be there to protect you,_

_See you through,_

_I'll be there and there is nothing I won't do._

Hermione was hyperventilating, but it was too late now. The deed was already complete. She lost a part of herself, and there was no going back. She didn't expect it to happen, but it all happened so quickly. She watched as Draco turned and ran out of the Great Hall, she jumped up the same time that Harry did, and she quickly ran after the both of them. Harry didn't know that she was only right behind, him; he had no idea that she became a master at the invisibility spell ever since he started carrying his cloak with him everywhere. How was Harry to know that one of his best friends was in love the enemy?

She reached the bathroom only seconds after he did. She managed to dodge one of Draco's wayward spells just in time, and she heard Harry shout one of the spells from that blasted book of his that he loved so much. Quickly realizing that Draco didn't have enough time to dodge it, she casted a shielding charm over him. The spell bounced off of her shield and shattered some of the remaining mirrors. The boys continued to duel, and none of them were any of the wiser to the fact that Hermione was casting protective shields for both of them.

She was late though. One of Harry's spells was too quick for her wand, and Hermione barely had enough time to turn around as Draco got hit. It was the same spell from the book that Harry tried using earlier. With a painful scream, Draco dropped to the ground. His blood began to pour out of his body while his skin started to rip open. Running over to the fallen Death Eater, Hermione lifted her wand up at Harry. She didn't even hesitate while shouting, _"Diffindo!"_ just as quickly as the curse left her mouth, Hermione saw the deep gash form across Harry's chest.

Ignoring the fact that Harry was now kneeling on the ground, and bleeding from his chest, Hermione dropped down to the blood covered floor next to Draco. He was gasping for air, and she could see his dark silver eyes starting to flutter shut. Reaching out for him, she felt him flinch beneath her warm hands. He could feel her, but he couldn't see her. "Hold on," she whispered into his ear. "I'll help you."

Draco continued to gasp while trying to breathe, and his eyes landed on hers for a split second; almost as if he was able to see her. "W-W-Why?" he managed to stammer out.

Continuing to hold his hands, Hermione felt the tears in her eyes. She finally said, "Because I'm your protector."

It's been hours since the bathroom scene happened, and Hermione was pacing the Gryffindor common room. Harry was fine, and he didn't even have a scar on his chest from where her curse hit him, but she was freaking out. She didn't even hesitate in hurting her own best friend. She saw that he hurt Draco, and she acted instinct by hurting him back. Harry explained the fight to both her and Ron, but he didn't think it was another person. He thought that Draco somehow just managed to get him back for the curse that he used on him. Hermione stayed in the bathroom with Draco while Professor Snape healed him, and she heard Draco whisper something about a guardian angel.

She found herself smiling at Draco's description of her, and she wondered what he would say if he knew that it was her who protected him. Hermione was nervous. She was worried about what protecting Draco Malfoy meant. And the worst part about it was that she didn't care. She didn't care that she could have killed Harry with her curse, nor did she care if she had to hurt Ron or even Ginny. She knew that Draco would have to kill Professor Dumbledore, because she heard Draco crying about it every time, and what worried her was that she was willing to do it for him. Draco still had a part of his innocence remaining, and Hermione was more scared about what would happen to him once he lost it then she was of losing her own innocence.

She already hurt Harry while trying to protect Draco. Was there anything that she wasn't willing to do?

_I will cross the ocean for you._

_I will go and bring you the moon._

_I will be your hero and strength._

_Anything you need._

_I will be the sun in your sky._

_I will light your way for all time._

_Promise you, for you I will._

"Call the rest of the Order!" Hermione shouted at Ron and Ginny. Silently cursing herself for not being with Draco that night, Hermione ran pass Tonks and Bill who were both busy fighting off a couple of Death Eaters. She heard them calling for her, but she ignored them and kept running. Members of Dumbledore's Army were all running past her, and she ignored them as well. There was only one place that she needed to be right now, and that was on the Astronomy tower. She knew that that's where Harry was going to be with Professor Dumbledore, which meant that Draco would be there as well.

Making sure that she was under an invisibility spell, Hermione made her way up to the tower. She ignored the fights all around her, and she barely saw Bill get attacked by Greyback. Normally she would have defended Bill, but now she only had one job – kill Professor Dumbledore before Draco did. She saw Harry hidden beneath the floorboards, and she saw him lift his wand, but she stunned him before he could attack anyone from a hidden vantage. She couldn't allow him to hurt Draco again… not like he did before. At least this way, Harry was stunned and nobody could find him either, in a way she saved his life as well.

"I'm sorry," Draco cried to Professor Dumbledore. "But I have to do this. If I don't kill you, he'll kill me."

Hermione ran beside Draco. Reaching out, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Shivering as he felt her, Draco tilted his head. He knew somebody was there, but he had no idea it was the very Mudblood he hated. "It's alright," she whispered to him. "I'm here now."

"No," Draco whispered to his guardian angel, "Leave, I don't want you here."

"Who are you talking to, Draco?" Professor Dumbledore questioned. Hermione could have sworn that the twinkling blue eyes died out while they met her own teary eyes. "Is someone else with you?"

"I-I don't know," Draco told the headmaster. "Who were you talking to earlier?"

"No one," tilting his head to the side, Professor Dumbledore continued to stare at where Hermione was standing, "One innocence in trade for another? Is it worth it?"

Squeezing her hand on Draco's shoulder, Hermione nodded her invisible head. "Forgive me, Professor. _Avada Kedavra_!"

The Death Eaters all entered the room once the green sparks left the wand. Hermione heard Draco gasp as the headmaster fell from the window, and he was congratulated for doing it on his own. Professor Snape ran in at that moment, and like Professor Dumbledore did before him, Professor Snape stared directly in the spot that Hermione was standing in. They all began to run out, but Hermione stood there in fear. What did she just do? She just a crossed line that she couldn't turn back from.

Killing someone is different from just hurting someone. And what she did was kill the one person that Harry loved. Harry already lost Sirius, and now he lost Professor Dumbledore… and from his own best friend's wand… she was numb, and she heard Harry jump up from where she stunned him earlier. The battle below her had ceased, and the Death Eaters were running away now. Draco was some sort of hero amongst them now, because of a murder that she did. Keeping her wand in her hand, Hermione chased after Draco. After all that she just did for him, she still had only one thing on her mind…

Protect Draco!

_I will shield your heart from the rain_

_I will let no harm come your way._

_Oh, these arms will be your shelter._

_No these arms won't let you down._

It was different now. Months had passed since she killed Professor Dumbledore, and she was on the Horcrux hunt with Harry and Ron. In the beginning, Hermione wanted to abandon them. She even contemplated joining the Death Eaters just to ensure Draco's safety, but she knew she couldn't do that. She already killed one innocent person, she couldn't kill another – at least not unless Draco's life was on the line. Harry and Ron thought she was silent because of the hunt, but she knew better. She was silent because she hadn't seen Draco since the night he fled with the rest of the Death Eaters. She was silent because she killed without hesitation, and she was willing to do so again if it meant Draco was safe.

She made a vow at the beginning of her sixth year to protect Draco, to make sure he was never harmed. How could she do that if she wasn't near him? Harry knew that it wasn't Draco who killed Professor Dumbledore, and he was always bringing up the invisible person in the tower that night. Ron would always tell Harry he was mental, and that Draco was a bloody killer, but Hermione always kept Harry's gaze. She wondered if he knew it was her. Did he know that she betrayed the light because she loved Draco enough to keep his innocence? Would he hate her for giving up her own future to protect someone who was never meant to have one? Or would Harry understand? After all, he didn't have a childhood, either. Does Harry know what it means to love someone to the extent that you would literally risk everything you have for them? Wouldn't Harry have done the same thing if it were Ginny on the other side?

_If there is a mountain to move,_

_I will move that mountain for you._

_I'm here for you, I'm here forever._

_I will be your fortress, tall and strong._

_I'll keep you safe._

_I'll stand beside you, right or wrong._

"I say the first person that we send to Azkaban is Malfoy."

They were sitting inside of the tent, and Ron was having another one of his hero rants. Ever since he came back from running away, and he destroyed the locket, he's been more prudent to prove that he was really on their side. He wanted to prove that he was a hero, and Draco the bad guy. Harry watched Hermione throughout this conversation. He watched her closely after Ron left them, thinking she would be depressed as if the love of her life abandoned them, but he noticed that she was fine. She was depressed, but it was the same depression she's had since Professor Dumbledore was killed… or since Draco left, depending on which way you looked at it. Hermione was annoyed with Harry's decision to suddenly become so observant, but she couldn't fool him. She tried to fake smiles, but he was always watching her. Today, he watched her extra closely.

"I told you, Ron," Harry sighed. "Malfoy wasn't the one who killed Professor Dumbledore."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ron rolled his eyes. "It was the invisible person. I'm telling you, mate, the only people there were you, Malfoy, and Professor Dumbledore."

"No, it wasn't, someone came and stunned me. I couldn't see who it was because they were invisible."

"People can't just be invisible. Hermione, can you tell Harry that people aren't invisible." Hermione avoided Harry's cool gaze. "We're invisible all the time, Ron," she rolled her eyes. "We have Harry's cloak, remember."

"Yeah, but… so you guys think someone else has an invisible cloak too, then?" Ron gasped.

Harry finally tore his eyes away from Hermione, as if scared of what he'll learn if he saw her reaction to his next statement, "Or someone is just really good with the disillusionment charm."

"Could be Parkinson," Ron muttered after a long pause, in which Hermione couldn't breathe. "She's the only Slytherin I can think of that's good at spells, and is stupid enough to love Malfoy."

Hermione's blood was boiling. "You just want it to be Draco, Ronald. You've never liked him. You're so hell bent on hating him that you won't even listen when Harry swears it wasn't him. Harry was on the tower that night; we weren't. If he says that Draco didn't do it, then Draco didn't do it."

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione," Ron started. "You're going to start defending Malfoy too? After all that he did to you? He calls you a Mudblood, and he's hexed you loads of time. He even tripped you in the corridors a couple of times. You can't tell me that you don't want to see him in Azkaban, even if he is innocent."

Hermione jumped up. Her hand was on her wand, and she fought the urge to curse him the way that she cursed Harry in the bathroom that day. This was the only thing that she feared; how quickly she wanted to harm her friends because they wanted to harm Draco. Replying that people change, she walked out of the tent claiming she needed to breathe. She needed to see Draco to know that he was alright, but it was useless. Everyone knew that Draco Malfoy was currently locked up in Malfoy Manor, torturing muggles along with the rest of the Death Eaters. But she needed to see him so bad.

Remembering what Ron told them about the taboo word, and how Snatchers were going around taking people up to Malfoy manor if they caught them, she had an idea. Without pausing to think about what would happen to Harry or Ron once they were taken, Hermione whispered into the wind, "Voldemort!"

_I will cross the ocean for you._

_I will go and bring you the moon._

_I will be your hero and strength._

_Anything you need._

_I will be the sun in your sky._

_I will light your way for all time._

_Promise you, for you I will._

Ron was shouting at the Snatchers to let her go at least, but Hermione didn't struggle with them. She made sure to hex Harry so that they couldn't recognize him so easily, but other than that she went willingly. She was shocked to see Dean Thomas chained up with them and a goblin, but she tried not to show it. She couldn't show any weaknesses. They would kill her if they knew she was weak.

Hermione wanted to laugh at the predicament she's gotten herself into. She once hated people like Draco, but now she was doing dangerous stunts just to see him again. Glancing over at Harry, she saw that he was still staring at her. She stared back. She hurt him once, for Draco. She got scared and protective when she saw that he almost killed Draco without hesitation, so she almost killed him back, also without hesitation. She actually did kill the headmaster without hesitation, and now… now she probably just handed Harry over to Voldemort without hesitation. It was dangerous being in love with a Malfoy, but Hermione found that she didn't mind it.

She would do whatever it took to protect Draco. Whatever he wanted, she would willingly hand over to him without asking any questions or even thinking about it.

It was almost a good thing that Draco didn't realize the power he held over Hermione. Hermione watched him enough to know that he would never try to purposely get anybody hurt now, but he was still selfish enough to do things for himself. If killing Hermione meant his own life would be spared, then he would do it without hesitation – the same hesitation she never granted Professor Dumbledore. She didn't mind it though: loving someone enough to kill for them, and never being loved back. She didn't do it to gain his attention; she did it because no one else did. No one loved Draco enough to watch over him. No one heard him cry, or gently stroked his hair while he had nightmares. Hermione was the only who saw the real him. She was the only one who could save him.

She never stopped to think about who would be saving her.

_For you, I will lay my life on the line._

_For you, I will fight,_

_For you, I will die!_

Tears were streaming down her face, but Hermione didn't mind it. She did what she came here to do. Ron and Harry were taken to the dungeons with Dean and the goblin, and she was now being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. She didn't come here to be tortured, of course, she came here to see if Draco was alright. He wasn't. He was paler than what he used to be in school, and he had grey-tinged skin. His eyes looked as if he hadn't slept since she saw him last, and he stood there watching her be tortured.

Bellatrix was demanding to know where they got the sword from, and Hermione was shouting that they found it in the lake. She was telling Bellatrix what she wanted to know, but the dangerous witch didn't believe her. Hermione's eyes met Draco's, and she saw something in them that reminded her back of their third year – it was the same look he had right when she punched him. She didn't understand what that look meant, and she probably never would… especially with that knife that Bellatrix was carving into her body with.

Draco kept looking at her, staring at her with a fierceness to get her to keep fighting, but she couldn't. Bellatrix was too strong for her. Her body was already weak from the Horcrux hunt, and it just couldn't resist against the Crucio curse or the knife that was carving into her. She didn't want to scream loudly, but she couldn't help it. Her screams left her mouth before she could even try to resist it. Draco continued to stand there and watch her, and Hermione felt slightly betrayed, but she knew this would happen. She knew that he wouldn't protect her the way that she protected him. She killed her mentor for him, but he wouldn't dare shield her from his psychotic aunt.

Hermione did all that she could do. And now she was going to die. She started to black out from the pain, and the blood loss, but she was dying with a smile.

At least she died because of Draco.

_With every breath, with all my soul_

_I'll give my world,_

_I'll give it all._

_Put your faith in me._

_(put your faith in me)_

_And I'll do anything._

Ron and Harry got to her before she died completely. Her wand was in Bellatrix's hand, but Bellatrix's wand was in Harry's hand. Hermione saw the way that Ron turned his wand on Draco, and she saw that Draco didn't do anything to protect himself from the curse flying at him. She did the only thing she could think to do.

She lunged herself in front the blonde haired enemy, and she took the curse from one of her best friends. Ron and Harry both shouted her name, and she felt herself land in thin arms. Looking up, she saw the confused silver eyes. Her arm was on fire with its own blood while her body still twitched from Bellatrix's curses, but now… now her chest was sliced up the same way she once sliced Harry's chest. "It's a fit death-" she whispered.

Draco's body shivered when he heard he whisper to him. All around him curses were being fired, but for a moment the two of them were alone. He recognized that whisper. He's heard it so many times – the whisper that saved him from the silence. "You…"

"-that I be killed by my own side."

Hermione woke up in a weird room. She woke up to Harry and Ron both staring down at her. She woke up to Ron caressing her hand while Harry cried. She woke up to Luna and Dean both sitting in a corner and talking to Bill and Fleur. Trying to sit up, Hermione felt Harry gently shove her back onto the bed. She learned that Harry was the one who took her from Draco's arms when Dobby returned for them. She found out that Draco reluctantly handed her to Harry, only after making sure that they would keep her safe. Hermione listened as Fleur told her about all of her injuries, she quickly accepted Ron's apology for nearly killing her, she lied that she tripped when she protected Draco, she cried for Dobby's death, and she planned to break into Gringotts.

Harry approached her the morning before they left. "Why did you do it?"

Looking up from the book that Bill loaned her, Hermione saw that they were alone. "Do what?"

Sighing, Harry sat down in front of her. He stared into her eyes. "Ron's in love with you."

"I know."

"But you don't love him," it was a statement, and Hermione shook her head. "You're going to have to tell him, you know."

"Tell him what?"

"That you're in love with Malfoy," Hermione opened her mouth to protest the truth, but Harry held up his hands to stop her. "I don't know when it happened, or why it happened, but I know it's true, Hermione. You may have gotten good at lying, but you aren't that good. I've been watching you for months, ever since Professor Dumbledore was killed. It dawned on me during the hunt though, you were fine when Ron left us, but you were torn up when Malfoy fled with the Death Eaters. I talked to the Order and the DA members, and none of them saw you fighting that night. In fact, they all remember seeing you running towards the tower."

"Harry-"

"I just want to know why," he told her. Hermione was confused by what she saw. There was confusion in Harry's eyes, but no blame, no hatred. He was just confused by her actions.

Taking in a deep breath, she continued to stare into her best friend's eyes. "Because he's human," she whispered. "He's a victim just like us."

_I will cross the ocean for you._

_I will go and bring you the moon._

_I will be your hero and strength._

_Anything you need._

_I will be the sun in your sky._

_I will light your way for all time._

_Promise you, for you I will._

_I will, I will, I will._

She was by herself. Harry tried talking to her, but she was immersed in her own mind. The Weasleys were all crying over Fred's body, and she felt like an intruder. She didn't belong with them anymore, not after killing the leader of the light. Remus and Tonks laid side by side, and Parvati was being comforted by her twin over the loss of her best friend. The professors were all crying for the deaths of their students who stayed back to fight, and Harry was now comforting Ginny. She tried to cry, but she couldn't. She was too numb to cry for anyone. She fought in the war; she fought alongside the Order and her classmates. She killed Death Eaters with no problem, and she protected the students with ease.

She and Ron managed to get the basilisk fangs from inside the chambers, and it wasn't until they found Harry in the room that she finally saw Draco. His eyes met hers, and she swore he started to lower his wand. Harry saw the hesitation, and his eyes met Hermione's. They talked about it the day before, and Harry told Hermione that he didn't understand it but that he would always be there for her. It was their secret, and Ron would never have to know, but in that moment, Hermione didn't care of anyone found out: Draco was lowering her wand for her, and she saw Ron take the step to attack him. Harry attacked Crabbe and Goyle, while Hermione turned on Ron. She blasted him back into the stack of tables, and she shouted for Draco to run.

Then they were all gathered outside of the castle. Hagrid was carrying Harry's dead body, and Ron tried to comfort her. He was confused about why she attacked him earlier, but he was her best friend, and they needed each other. Hermione was crying against Ron's chest, and she shouted for Neville to come back when he faced Voldemort on his own. She tried to join Neville's side, but Ron held her back. Hearing her name from the side of her, Hermione felt an invisible hand curl into hers. She cried even harder. Draco was by her side, holding her back from fighting.

It was all a blur of memories, but Harry was alive, she was dueling Bellatrix with Ginny and Luna, Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix, Harry killed Voldemort, and so many people were dead: both dark and light. She's killed many people: first light, then dark. Harry tried to comfort her, but she didn't want to be comforted, she wanted to know why she couldn't cry.

"Hermione?"

Looking up, Hermione saw Draco standing above her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Ron start towards them, but Harry held him back. "Draco?"

"So, it was you?" wrapping her arms around herself, Hermione nodded her head. "Why?"

"I couldn't let you lose your innocence. I had – I had to protect you," she whispered.

Holding his hand out, Draco felt the familiarity of Hermione's hand wrapping around it. Pulling her up, he ignored the looks that they got when he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "But now you lost yours," he whispered back to her.

"No," Hermione shook her head. Pressing her face into his chest, she reveled in the scents coming off of him: dirt, sweat, the faint remainder of his cologne, and blood. "Now we're equal."

Staring down at the Gryffindor muggle-born who literally sacrificed everything just to protect him, Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean now we're equal?"

"We're both branded," she said, grabbing his arm and flipping it to show his dark mark, then flashing the word carved into her arm by his aunt, "By dark magic. We've both hurt people we never meant to, and we both cry."

Draco tensed, "You were there with me?"

"Every step of the way," she nodded her head. "You had one thing left," she said softly. "You never killed anyone."

"But you did," he told her. "You shouldn't have. You had that innocence left in you. I would have been-"

"-lost even more than you already were," she interrupted him. "It's done, Draco, there's no looking back."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," managing a tiny smile on her face, Hermione pulled out of his arms, but made sure to hold tightly onto his hand. "I made a promise to protect you, Draco. And I regret nothing. I was there for you because you needed someone to be."

"No," shaking his head, Draco turned around and saw the Aurors approaching them. Taking in a deep breath, he looked back down at the blood stained witch. "I needed you."

Hermione was content. She knew that prices would have to be paid, and by the look in the Aurors faces as they moved towards them, she knew that they would have to be paid now. But she was content; she saved Draco. She crossed every line she had to, but she did it, and he would be safe now. Taking in a deep breath, Hermione felt Draco squeeze her hand, and she squeezed it back.

Pau 8-5-12 at 756pm

**A/N: So completely different from what I write, a major cliffhanger, a sort of crazy Hermione, a corny Draco, and a somewhat okay story! It went completely different from how I meant it, and it veered off from the song a bit. I think Hermione seems a bit 'psychotically obsessive' and she's nothing like the Hermione we all love, and Harry's reaction is completely different from how he should react to hearing his best friend killed Dumbledore, but I love how they were. I love how Hermione was psycho enough to be willing to do anything to protect what was left of Draco's virtue, and it showed she loved him without expecting anything in return!**

**So what did you guys think about it? I liked it, but I don't think I'm going to do anymore like this. Please review, and I want your honest opinions(:**


End file.
